Midterms Mayhen
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: It's midterms time again and Gold isn't at all worried, but will seeing how the other dex holders still cram in last minute study time change his confidence level? Hint of PreciousMetalShipping at the end.


**(c)Pokemon Special - Nintendo? Hidenori Kusaka?**  
><em>First PokeSpe fic! Hope it's alright! Hints of PreciousMetalShipping at the end<strong>. <strong>Some feedback would be nice, since this is my first for PokeSpe.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ah, midterms, one of the most pressuring times of school following behind finals and standardized testing. That is, if you let the pressures of testing freak you out. Gold was one of those people who didn't let testing bother him. He was doing alright overall in school, grades mainly B's with the occasional C's and D's, so he assumed he'd do alright on his midterms as well.<p>

Since he wasn't all too worried, Gold decided to wander around the academy campus, pop in on some friends, instead of head to his class early for last minute studying. "Who should we see first, Aitaro?" he asked his Ambipom beside him. The Long Tail Pokemon didn't exactly answer, continuing to follow his trainer.

Gold ended up visiting his seniors first, expecting to see the four Kanto dex holders pretty relaxed like him, being his seniors and all. Nope, he was wrong.

When Gold peaked into the upperclassmen room, he noticed a lot of studying. Red seemed to be pretty nervous, cramming in his last minute study. Gold didn't understand why though. Red had decent grades like him, or better.

Beside the Kanto Champion was Yellow, helping Red try to calm down and helping him study as well. Again, Yellow had better grades than Gold, mainly A's and a few B's, yet she was studying none the less.

Gold then noticed a few seats away from the two Pikachu owners was Green. Seeing mister perfect-at-everything-I-do skimming over his notes made the Johto boy's relaxed state falter a bit. "If Green's actually studying, maybe I should be a bit more worried," Gold said to Aitaro.

Gold started to relax once again when seeing Blue. She wasn't studying like the others. Instead, she was trying to distract and mess with Green, who Gold could see was losing patience. Blue's grades were pretty similar to his as well, though not as much D's, or any really.

Noticing that his seniors were making him lose his calmness, Gold left before saying hello. He still didn't want to go to class yet, so he ended up stopping by his juniors. They were a year under him and couldn't be all that worried either.

"What's up, underlings?" Gold called out as he popped into his juniors' classroom. He didn't get much of a response, the younger dex holders distracted with their books and notes as well. "Wow, tough crowd," he mumbled to Aitaro before heading up to one of the Hoenn dex holders.

Gold walked up to Sapphire first, looking over her shoulder. Sapphire looked just as panicked as Red, the first time Gold saw her without confidence. She was looking over and studying vocabulary. He remembered Ruby saying something about Sapphire knowing all there is to know because of her field work, but not great with words because of it as well.

Speaking of Ruby, Gold decided to head over to the younger boy as well. In all honestly, he was pretty sure Sapphire would go all wild Pokemon on him if he loomed over her any longer.

Gold sat backwards in the chair and desk in front of Ruby's, more focused on something else other than the other boy's studying. He never knew Ruby wore glasses, or maybe he just never really noticed.

"Gold?"

The Johto boy snapped out of his curiosity, seeing Ruby finally taking notice of him.

"When'd you get here?"

"Meh, not that long ago," Gold shrugged. "You always wear glasses?"

Ruby chose not to answer, giving a childish huff.

Gold then noticed something else. For the first time since Gold had ever met him, Ruby didn't have his hat on, though the younger trainer still had the red band of the strange hat on. "What happened to that weird hat of yours?"

Ruby gave Gold an offended look. He answered by pulling out the white top part of his hat out of his book bag. So it was removable. "It gets too warm when I wear it during testing time," Ruby said, turning back to his notes.

"Why not just take the whole thing off all together?" Gold curiously asked, reaching for the red band.

Ruby swatted the hand away, firmly holding the band in place. "Shouldn't you be studying?" he hissed.

Gold stuck his tongue out, leaving Ruby alone now, but not before taking a look at the contest boy's paper. His eyes widened at the contents. Ruby had crazy a lot of intense notes written and was instantly back to studying without a look of panic. Gold didn't even recognize let alone remember learning half the things on the paper. Things were not looking good for him.

Backing away from Ruby's desk, Gold stumbled upon Emerald's. The short blonde was leaning back on his chair and fast asleep. Gold couldn't help but laugh. He guessed Emerald wasn't as nervous like him, making him feel better all over again. But then he noticed the dark circles under Emerald's eyes. "Tiny here stayed up all night studying..." Gold said aloud. Aitaro patted his back.

Gold finally decided to head to his class, leaving the juniors' class. He walked passed another trainer on the way out. He believed his name was Wally, one of Ruby's close friends. The boy was studying as well Gold had noted, walking out the door.

"Alright, alright, if I start studying now, I might have enough time to skim all the chapters we've learned in class," Gold said aloud as he sped to his class. "That should be enough, right, Aitaro?" The Ambipom couldn't even give his trainer an encouraging smile.

"Crys!" Gold shouted once reaching his classroom, returning Aitaro to his Pokeball. The catcher had been looking over her own notes when Gold scared her. "Let me see your notes!" he added, running over to her desk and taking her notes.

"What? Gold! Give it back!" Crystal fought back, trying to get her notes, but Gold was already skimming over them. "I thought you said you were fine with midterms?" she fumed.

"Well turns out everyone else is studying, so I guess I'm not!" Gold replied, not taking his eyes off Crystal's paper.

"What...?"

Gold sighed, beginning to explain. "I thought I was fine, but then I saw Red freaking out, Yellow helping him study, Green looking over his notes even though he's shouldn't need to with his grades, Blue just messing with him, but she never did worry about her grades, Sapphire on the verge of going wild, didn't even recognize half the things Ruby was studying, and Emerald had dark circles and stayed up with his nose stuck in a book," Gold said quickly all in one breath.

Crystal sighed herself, giving Gold a blank look. "Gold, Red isn't all too great under pressure, Yellow loves to help people, Green's a perfectionist, Blue's happy-go-lucky, Sapphire isn't good with vocabulary, Ruby works with harder material and has to study hard or his father gets angry, and Emerald gets distracted easily. I had to make sure he studied last night," she reassured Gold. "Everyone's going to do fine and I'm positive you will, too. Know what, you can have my notes for now to study. It doesn't hurt you to study a bit more anyways."

Gold thanked Crystal and headed to the back where his seat was. He collapsed into the seat with a sigh, starting to look over his friend's neatly written notes. She was right. As long as he stayed focus and everything, he should do fine on the midterm.

"Hey, Silv, how'd you think you're gonna do on the test‒" Gold starting saying, turning to his friend who sat beside him, but his sentence got caught in his throat. He witnessed another first just now. Silver had his hair pulled up and out of his face. "Silver," Gold started up again, flushed.

"What?" Silver hissed, still trying to get in his last minute studying.

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

"Your hair... It's up..."

Silver sighed, turning to face Gold now. "No duh. It gets in the way when I'm taking tests," he said, seeming to not notice his friend's flushed face. The redhead turned back to his notes, continuing to look over them.

Gold tried to do the same, but couldn't help but continue to look over at Silver once in a while. He just looked so... different, and not in a bad way either. Gold groaned. So much for midterms and not getting distracted.


End file.
